Kereta Tanpa Tujuan
by Vreezie
Summary: Mereka berharap pada gerbong uap yang tidak pasti. Kecemasan dan kekhawatiran, tapi kereta akan tetap berjalan.


**Assassination Classroom** **© Matsui Yūsei**

 _BL dan AU. Aku manusia biasa, monggo dibenahi yang salah :DD. Selamat membaca ..._

* * *

Masih melaju lambat dalam rel. Masih juga bising suaranya. Nagisa mulai merindukan bintang dan bulan. Ia pun merindukan tempat tinggalnya yang masih riuh saat petang. Sebelum Nagisa sadar kalau sebenarnya ia tidak pernah benar-benar punya rumah. Dirinya tidak diterima karena bukan mayoritas.

Kadang ia menyayangkan kenapa harus menjadi setara dengan serpihan kecil.

"Kata mereka, benda ini akan membawa kita pada kehampaan. Jika tidak beruntung."

Nagisa mau tersedak, melupakan jamuan makan malamnya yang baru diambil sesuap. Ujung tisu di tengah meja ditariknya, diusap perlahan untuk menutup batuk rendah.

Topik yang diangkat terlalu berat untuk sekedar bisa menelan jeli sekalipun.

Kemudian selera makan Nagisa pun hilang. Di seberangnya, Karma tak henti-hentinya melempar senyum kaku ke lantai. Mungkin ada yang lebih rumit di bawah topinya, mengingat laki-laki berambut merah tak pernah berhenti memutar kepala. Barangkali sedang berusaha mencari jawaban. Seperti Nagisa.

"Kereta ini adalah hal yang terakhir dipilih oleh orang putus asa," imbuhnya kesal—lebih kepada diri sendiri. Setelah itu Karma menenggak habis minuman di gelas, membantingnya sedikit terlalu keras. Beberapa penumpang lain melirik, kemudian kembali berpaling tak tertarik. "Masa depan tak bisa ditebak. Jadi tidak mungkin bisa ditentukan hanya dengan gerbong penuh karat. Aku akan menyesal naik kalau nanti kita dapat tempat singgah yang jelek. Mungkin saat itu juga akan jadi akhir dari kereta ini. Kuledakkan."

Pada kenyataannya tak ada gerbong berkarat. Pada kenyataannya Karma tak punya kuasa untuk merusak sesuatu. Tapi bualannya tak akan absen jika hal itu bisa membuat Nagisa sedikit lebih baik.

Nagisa menanggapi, "Aku yakin kita dapat tempat bagus nanti."

Ini tidak seperti menunggu mata dadu menunjukkan angka di atas dua. Mereka sedang menggenggam dua mata koin yang penuh ketidakpastian.

Dan ia telah bertekad akan selalu optimis sampai peron dapat dilihat.

"Apa kau tak penasaran dimana kereta ini akan berhenti untuk kita? Sebuah stasiun kusam, barangkali? Atau mungkin bukan stasiun sama sekali?" Karma kembali melempar pertanyaan retoris. Makanan miliknya sudah lama habis.

"Aku tak tahu, Karma. Saat memilih kereta tanpa tujuan, tak ada bayangan yang bisa diambil lagi. Kita hanya bisa berharap dengan hal yang tak pasti. Mungkin mereka memang memberi waktu berpikir, tapi aku tak bisa berpikir. Dan mungkin bukan waktu yang tepat untuk memikirkannya."

Karma terkekeh hambar. "Berbelit. Bilang saja kau sudah pasrah dengan segalanya, hanya bisa menunggu."

Nagisa membalasnya dengan senyum penuh ironi. Ia sudah pertaruhkan semuanya saat detik pertama membaca brosur yang tergeletak di terasnya, bersama dengan beragam telur busuk dan coretan-coretan tak manusiawi yang selalu ada di paginya.

"Segera habiskan makananmu, sebentar lagi kondektur akan menggiring kita kembali ke kamar."

Tapi malam itu Nagisa malas makan.

* * *

Karma mengamatinya lebih lama dari seharusnya. Laki-laki itu bertopang kepala, memiringkan badan. Seperti hanya akan ada sedikit waktu sebelum Nagisa tidak bisa dipandang lagi.

Mereka pernah begitu sebelumnya. Kebanyakan karena tertimpa masalah sehingga harus saling menguatkan. Sering. Walau Nagisa bosan pada akhirnya. Ia memencet hidung karma. "Sudah larut malam."

Laki-laki di sampingnya tidak mengelak. Mata merahnya malah terpejam. Menikmati sentuhan yang jarang datang secara sukarela. Segala hal mengganggu seperti tempat tidur sempit yang keras tak lagi mengganggu kalau Nagisa ada di sampingnya.

"Lalu?"

"Saatnya tidur."

"Aku berubah menjadi makhluk malam kalau di sampingmu."

Nagisa memencet hidung Karma lagi di tempat yang berbeda sekian milimeter—lebih keras. "Masih bisa gombal. Besok banyak hal yang harus dipikirkan. Sebaiknya pulihkan tenaga segera."

"Dan siapa tadi yang piringnya nyaris penuh saat kondektur datang dengan wajah masam?"

Nagisa termakan kata-kata. Ia diam. Karma menarik tangan dan mensejajarkan siku dengan garis badan dan bertelentang. Mereka membiarkan waktu berselang. Tapi walau sudah lewat tengah malam, mereka tetap membayangkan ada bintang bertaburan di langit-langit kamar.

Andai saja bintang itu ada. Jendela saja tertutup rapat untuk menyamarkan daerah yang mereka lintasi. Nagisa dan Karma sudah buta sepenuhnya sejak meninggalkan tempat singgah sebelumnya.

"Awas kalau besok tak kau habiskan lagi makanannya. Aku tak mau mengurusi orang sakit."

Nagisa tak berniat menjawab. Percakapan itu dibiarkan berlalu. Tenaganya habis dan butuh istirahat segera. Tapi sepertinya ada yang _tidak membiarkannya_.

Sebenarnya Karma khawatir. Apalagi ketika ia mendengar perut Nagisa berbunyi samar walau sudah ditutup bantal.

"Sudah kubilang tadi, habiskan makananmu," Karma kembali membuka mulut, seperti sudah mengira. Ia masih ingat dengan hukum sebab akibat.

"Aku tak apa, sungguh."

Karma menyentuh tangan Nagisa, mengambilnya dari atas bantal. Ia kira Nagisa menolak, tapi ternyata tidak. "Berhentilah keras kepala."

Nagisa memandangi kiat-kiat kelambu yang menggantung layu di atasnya, setidaknya lebih baik daripada menambah rasa khawatir Karma dengan membuat gerakan defensif. "Masih bisa ditahan sampai besok kok."

Ada satu hal yang Karma selalu kalah olehnya. Keras kepala.

Kemudian Karma menyerah dan mencoba untuk tidak memikirkannya, tapi gagal. Nagisa kacau. Mereka kacau. Jadi ia hanya bisa menghela napas, membiarkan Nagisa lebih lekat dengannya, kemudian menarik selimut hingga dada. Didekapnya laki-laki berambut biru itu erat-erat. Dipandangi mata cerahnya yang meredup. Hanya ruangan kecil setengah terang yang tahu bagaimana rasa risau yang menguasai mereka. Menggumpal kusut seperti benang.

Akhirnya leher Nagisa ia rengkuh.

"Semua akan baik-baik saja."

* * *

Gerbong makan penuh. Sarapan pagi ini telur di atas roti. Karma punya firasat buruk dengan akhir yang mananti mereka. Makanan selalu turun kasta tiap harinya. Jika sarapan kemarin ia mendapat daging ayam, maka sekarang versi sederhananya. Ia melirik Nagisa. Laki-laki itu bertambah parah. Tak ada apapun yang ia jamah—hanya dilihat tanpa selera.

"Apa kau menunggu aku menyuapimu, Nagisa?" Karma tertawa kecil untuk mengusir ketegangan jauh-jauh. "Kita bisa bergantian menggigit rotinya."

Pertama kalinya Nagisa mau tersenyum. Laki-laki itu menggeleng. "Aku makan sendiri saja."

Roti digigit walau sedikit.

* * *

Menjelang satu hari sebelum mereka sampai, suasana kian keruh. Nagisa banyak melamun saat menghabiskan waktu di ruang sempit mereka. Rasa optimisnya luntur entah kapan.

Laki-laki itu tidak mendapat petunjuk sampai mana kereta sekarang. Bahkan tidak ada bunyi-bunyian yang lain. Semuanya masih sama dengan awal, berisik oleh mesin di suatu waktu dan terisolasi dari dunia luar. Lokomotif itu pun mulai lengang karena penumpangnya turun satu per satu.

"Apa sebaiknya kita kembali saja ke rumah, Nagisa?" Karma menawarkan. Nagisa tak bisa menebak kata-katanya serius atau bukan. Kemudian ia ingat isi perjanjian yang menolak memulangkan penumpang. Itu rumah mereka, yang tengah ditempuh. Karma sudah membubuhkan tanda tangan dan tak akan ada yang bisa mengingkari materai.

"Aku tidak punya rumah."

"Kalau rumah adalah hal yang selalu membuatmu nyaman, kurasa kau punya satu." Karma membuang koran empat hari lalu yang tengah dipangkunya ke lantai. "Kemarilah."

Nagisa bangkit, tetapi ia menggeleng. Sebelum Karma sempat bertanya, ia berujar lebih dulu, "Aku mau ke kamar mandi sebentar."

* * *

Tidak ada yang bicara. Tidak ada yang bisa terlelap. Jam dua pagi Karma dan Nagisa masih terjaga. Mereka tidak mengunjungi gerbong makan dan menunggu cemas di balik pintu. Akan ada yang mendapatkan tujuannya, segera. Tepat tiga puluh menit lagi mesin berjalan ini akan berhenti untuk mereka.

Persinggahan yang ke empat puluh enam.

"Kita tidak akan mengucapkan perpisahan jika mendapatkan jurang, 'kan?" Nagisa bertanya, rasa khawatirnya ditekan hingga gepeng.

"Senang bisa bertemu denganmu, Nagisa."

Nagisa terdiam. Lalu kemudian Karma terkekeh sebentar.

"Bercanda. Aku yakin di balik pintu ini tempat yang indah."

Nagisa meremat bajunya. Ujung kemeja itu selalu kumal ketika akhir hari, seperti kemeja sebelumnya. Tapi Nagisa berharap baju yang ia pakai sekarang tak akan sekumal miliknya yang lain.

Karma melirik bolak-balik antara jam tangannya dan pintu di depannya. Yang berambut biru lebih memilih tenggelam dalam pikiran dan memndangi dasar kereta. Mereka menunggu. Lalu menunggu lagi hingga ada suara keluar dari kotak kecil bersaring di sudut atas.

 _Sebentar lagi._

"Karma."

Hubungan mereka semakin merenggang dari hari ke hari. Karma menoleh dengan mengerutkan kening. "Kenapa?"

"Sebelumnya belum sempat kukatakan. Tapi ..." Nagisa berjinjit sedikit dan mengecup pipinya. "... aku mencintaimu."

Karma membutuhkan sedetik lebih lama untuk bereaksi. Saat akan membalas yang Nagisa lakukan, Kereta mulai melambat dan berhenti. Emosinya dibalik seketika.

 _Akankah yang menunggu mereka hanya kesenyapan?_

Pintu terbuka sempurna. Seketika itu Nagisa melepaskan kopernya, terduduk di lantai begitu saja. Karma mematung. Respon mereka menghilang sekejap.

Pengeras suara mengatakan agar mereka segera turun. Karma lebih dulu mendapatkan akalnya.

"Kita telah menjemputnya," ucap Karma di tengah rasa terkejut. Apa yang mereka buang dan yang mereka dapatkan lebih dari impas. "Ayo keluar, sayang."

Nagisa memaksakan kakinya yang lemas, setengah terseret mengikuti Karma yang berjalan cepat, mungkin girang, atau mungkin tidak. Tapi wajahnya merona. Dan begitu melihat ada pondok kecil berhalaman luas dan berpagar rendah yang bertuliskan nama mereka di tengah pintunya, Karma tak bisa menahan lagi untuk menyambar Nagisa dan memeluknya. Menciumnya.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Nagisa."

Dan setelah ini akan ada banyak waktu untuk mereka bertukar kata cinta.

* * *

Pasangan homoseksual tabu yang tersingkirkan. Penuh pertaruhan, mereka mendambakan tempat kecil di balik bukit untuk _mulai_ merajut cerita kebahagiaan.

END

* * *

 _A N : Ide dari '14 ribuan pengungsi yang berkumpul di salah satu stasiun di Tovarnik, Kroasia, nungguin kereta datang tanpa tahu tujuan yang mereka tuju' beberapa waktu (lama) lalu. Kalau ada yang mbulet, silahkan ditanyakan :3_

 _Terima kasih udah nyempetin baca, Vee undur diri~_


End file.
